


Dear deer

by cheeseeggroll689



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseeggroll689/pseuds/cheeseeggroll689
Summary: Merry X'mas.





	Dear deer

.

 

小選手臉蛋紅紅的，身上披著的聖誕造型的上衣已經被解開前面一排，閉著眼睫毛微微顫動，小小的嘴巴努力吞吐著巨大，被磨得嫣紅的唇瓣仍舊乖巧舔含著，頭上的小鹿角也隨著擺動的腦袋搖搖晃晃。

 

被過於溫熱的口腔包覆著引起十足的快感，黃旼炫忍不住壓著金鍾炫的腦袋更加用力的挺動腰部，把炙熱往更深入。

 

「嗚...嗯..」

金鍾炫被過於猛烈的侵入搞得喘不過氣，克制不住嗚噎著，抬起濕潤的眼眸帶著求饒的意味。

黃旼炫猛然抽出，將雪花灑落在小麋鹿漂亮的臉蛋上。

 

 

明明一直擺在身邊，甚至對於自己的予取於求都乖巧的接受，卻仍然覺得怎麼擁有都不夠。

 

今天參加了育幼院的公益活動，小選手穿上紅通通的聖誕造型衣，也戴上可愛的小鹿角髮飾，親自給孩子們發禮物，執行長待在角落看著自家小天使實在非常滿意。

似乎感受到自己的目光，金鍾炫空息間朝自己一笑，晃了晃手中的聖誕襪袋。

 

 

「我也要禮物。」

 

黃旼炫把人兒拉了起來，對方的腿跪的發麻，軟軟的靠在自己懷裡，無辜的望著自己。把人翻過身壓在餐桌邊。

 

「什麼...嗯...啊....」

 

已經被玩弄過一番的地方濕潤又緊緻，被更加緊密的擠壓帶起更強烈的快感，身下人被撞得軟軟的哼叫更勾人慾火。黃旼炫環緊金鐘炫的細腰，使倆人之間更貼緊。

溫軟的小手疊放到自己的手臂上，似是受不了的要推拒，卻又使不上力像是在撒嬌。

 

「旼炫..」

 

「嗯？」黃旼炫用鼻尖蹭著金鍾炫的脖子和耳朵。

 

「旼炫..想要..什麼禮物？」

 

「我想要的都可以給我嗎？」

 

黃旼炫邊說邊吻著因為上衣被拉下而露出大片白皙細緻肌膚的後背，金鍾炫微微瞇起眼，眼尾帶著些許提亮的亮粉，看起來更加勾人。

 

「鍾炫啊，跟我同居吧，我想要每天跟你一起起床、吃你做的飯。」

 

輕柔的扣著金鍾炫的下巴，另一手將對方腦袋上的小鹿角扶正，看著飽含著情慾而迷離的漂亮雙眸。

 

「每次你離開我家的時候，我馬上就開始想你了，每一刻都想要見到你，像要發瘋了一樣。」

 

「旼炫....」

 

金鍾炫伸手攬住他的脖子，主動轉身獻上甜蜜的親吻，黃旼炫顧不了其他的了，直扣住纖細的腰猛然挺進。

 

小選手已經被操弄的已經去了一次，小口的叼著自己脖子上的皮膚，像小幼貓一樣又吸又舔，迷迷糊糊的軟甜呻吟的淌漏出來，像是催情的樂章，讓黃旼炫忍不住將炙熱的液體填進對方甜蜜的深處。

 

最後將輕柔的吻落在懷中酒紅色的柔軟髮絲，金鍾炫雙手環緊自己的腰，依戀的用臉蛋蹭著胸膛，小鹿角刮搔著黃旼炫的下巴，讓他連同心裡也被撩的發癢，捧起可愛的臉蛋又是一陣狂吻。

 

─FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry X'mas.


End file.
